


Tempo

by hokuto_ritsuka



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokuto_ritsuka/pseuds/hokuto_ritsuka
Summary: Já fazia uns dias que Nagisa vinha evitando Rei, sem qualquer explicação.“Eu... Eu só preciso de um tempo”, foi a única coisa que Rei ouviu dele.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> “Free!” (Iwatobi Swimming Club), “High Speed!” e seus personagens pertencem a Kouji Ohji e a Kyoto Animation.
> 
> Esta história se passa depois dos acontecimentos de Free! Eternal Summer. 
> 
> Spinoff da fic “Jiyuuni” (capítulo 4.5).

Rei suspirou pela enésima vez enquanto Amakata-sensei explicava as palavras subentendidas naquele texto de literatura. Não era que simplesmente não estivesse prestando atenção na aula, mas ele já havia estudado todo aquele capítulo e até alguns dos próximos. Mesmo agora sendo o capitão do clube de natação, Rei estava tendo muito tempo livre ultimamente. Não por escolha própria, isso era verdade, e como não sabia o que fazer acabava usando-o com os estudos.

Não era tão divertido como costuma ser, estudar sozinho em casa, mas isso também ajudava a manter sua mente ocupada, pois de outro modo se perderia em divagações sobre aquele enigma insolúvel, e já havia pensado tanto nisso que às vezes sua cabeça chegava a doer e sentia-se atordoado. Já havia tentado uma abordagem direta, que havia falhado miseravelmente.

Seu enigma particular possuía nome e sobrenome, e estava personificado no adolescente de cabelos ondulados e olhos doces, o nadador do nado de peito, Hazuki Nagisa.

Nagisa, que sempre fora um garoto alegre e extrovertido, estava apresentando um comportamento atípico: mesmo agindo naturalmente durante as atividades do clube, do lado de fora, ficava calado e evitava deliberadamente ficar sozinho com Rei. Até Gou havia notado que algo não estava certo com o amigo. Diante das perguntas de Rei e de Gou, Nagisa apenas desconversou e disse ter coisas para fazer depois das atividades do clube. Já não voltava para casa com Rei e nunca estava no trem nos horários que Rei costumava ir. Estudar juntos, então, parecia algo tão distante agora.

Gou havia descartado a possibilidade de algum problema familiar, já que o comportamento dele em nada se assemelhava ao que havia acontecido no ano anterior, quando acabou fugindo de casa. E quanto a isso, o próprio Nagisa foi direto, pelo menos nesse ponto, em negar qualquer problema com seus pais.

Primeiro, Rei e Gou tentaram segui-lo já que ele sempre dizia ter algum compromisso depois do treino e sumia das vistas de Rei sob esse pretexto. Sem que Rei nem desconfiasse, Gou propôs que usassem a mesma estratégia que haviam usado com ele mesmo no ano anterior. Mas Nagisa apenas ficou matando tempo no corredor sem encontrar ou falar com ninguém, e depois foi para a estação sem nenhum outro evento.

Foi depois disso, ao ver que tudo não passava de uma desculpa para evitá-lo, que Rei decidiu que era hora de confrontá-lo.

 _“Eu... Eu só preciso de um tempo.”_ Foi o que Nagisa lhe disse, que ele precisava de um tempo longe de Rei.

Rei tentou ponderar sobre o que ele havia feito de errado, qual ação sua que teria resultado nessa atitude dele. Nagisa parecia tão frágil quando essas palavras deixaram seus lábios, os olhos úmidos e a expressão machucada. Era como se houvesse uma grande ferida onde não pudesse ser vista, que sangrava e o entorpecia de dor. Se ele estava se afastando isso só poderia significar que Rei era quem o feria. Será que ele era tão insensível a ponto de ter feito algo horrível ao amigo e sequer notar?

Temia tentar uma nova aproximação, outro tipo de abordagem, e que a resposta fosse ainda pior. Assim, criou-se um impasse e Rei também passou a evitar Nagisa.

Mesmo assim, sentia a presença dele tão fortemente que a sala de aula parecia vazia, como se apenas os dois estivessem ali. Às vezes, Rei arriscava olhar com o canto dos olhos, bem discretamente para Nagisa, que agora se sentava na carteira ao seu lado. Como as coisas haviam mudado... Haviam conseguido lugares um ao lado do outro na sala e agora sequer se falavam. Nagisa olhava para frente de forma absorta, afinal, alguém precisava prestar atenção na aula. Quando o sinal para o intervalo soou, Nagisa apenas pegou seu _bentou_ e se dirigiu para a porta, antes de sair olhou na direção de Rei, mas quando seus olhos encontraram com os dele, sua expressão congelou por alguns segundos como se estivesse sendo surpreendido fazendo algo proibido, um rubor subiu no seu rosto pálido e ele logo saiu.

Rei suspirou mais uma vez.

Era difícil acreditar que haviam se conhecido apenas no colegial, a presença de Nagisa estava tão integrada à sua vida que era impossível não senti-la vazia sem ele. Havia jurado a si mesmo que traria Nagisa para junto de si, mas até agora não havia sido capaz de fazer nada efetivo nesse sentido.

Os _kouhais_ do clube de natação percebiam que havia algo errado, murmuravam teorias quando os _senpais_ não estavam por perto, alguma briga, algum desentendimento que tentavam esconder sob uma fina fachada que só enganou nos primeiros dias. Devia ser algo sério.

Quanto duraria esse tempo que Nagisa precisava? Quanto seria necessário para que Nagisa voltasse a ser quem ele era? Um pensamento assustador que talvez ele não voltasse passou pela mente de Rei e ele estremeceu com a ideia.

Rei decidiu que apenas esperar não resolveria nada, não ficaria passivamente aguardando que o céu se limpasse. Se Nagisa não queria falar com ele, então usaria outros meios. Sabia que se enviasse mensagens de texto ou e-mails haveria o risco dele nem abri-los, já que não atendia e nem retornava seus telefonemas, então optou por algo mais tangível.

No dia seguinte, foi mais cedo para a aula, mais cedo do que Nagisa já estava indo, e deixou um bilhete no seu armário de sapatos.

_“Estarei pronto para conversar quando você quiser.”_

Ficou observando de longe para se certificar que ele iria ler. Nagisa pegou o pedaço de papel e o abriu. Talvez o fato de ele não suspeitar de quem era tenha aumentado as chances do bilhete ser lido, mas a estratégia de Rei acabou dando certo e ele viu a expressão de Nagisa mudar, primeiro mostrando surpresa, depois algum sentimento imperscrutável. Permaneceu parado, olhando as palavras ali escritas até que outros alunos passaram pela porta de entrada, então o guardou apressadamente na bolsa.

_“Você está cuidando da sua saúde, Nagisa-kun?”_

_“O que pode ser tão grave que te impede de falar comigo?”_

_“Sinto saudades das nossas conversas.”_

Rei passou a deixar bilhetes todos os dias, aos poucos foram ficando mais íntimos. Pequenos apelos contidos em uma linha na esperança que aquele fosse o último dia de silêncio entre eles.

_“Desculpe se magoei você, nunca foi minha intenção.”_

_“Eu só queria ter você de volta.”_

_“Sinto falta dos momentos que passamos juntos.”_

_“Queria ouvir sua voz chamando meu nome.”_

Rei ficou um pouco surpreso, mas também feliz, que Nagisa continuasse lendo os bilhetes mesmo sabendo de quem vinham, e isso permitiu que tivesse fé que eles logo se acertariam. Aquele era o último ano deles juntos, provavelmente seus caminhos se separariam depois disso. O que seria deles se mesmo sentados um ao lado do outro na sala de aula havia esse abismo separando-os? Rei não queria que a relação deles se perdesse assim. Não aceitaria perder Nagisa.

* * *

Andava tão distraído ultimamente que foi só quando já estava o meio do caminho até a estação que descobriu que havia esquecido seu celular. Provavelmente havia ficado no armário do clube, esquecido depois do treino. _Bem, poderia ser pior se eu tivesse percebido dentro do trem, ia ficar lá até amanhã._ Quando chegou à sala do clube, o celular estava exatamente onde imaginou que estaria.

Vinha ocupando a pouca capacidade de concentração que lhe restava nos estudos e para fingir que estava bem durante as atividades do clube, porém desconfiasse que já não conseguisse atuar no papel tão bem quanto deveria para ser, no mínimo, convincente.

Os bilhetes que Rei vinha deixando diariamente no seu armário de sapatos não estavam ajudando em nada. Queria ter forças para guardá-los sem lê-los, porque nunca se atreveria a jogá-los fora. Queria que seu coração não disparasse loucamente cada vez que abria o armário e encontrasse um pedaço de papel lá dentro, e queria que seus olhos não se enchessem de lágrimas a cada palavra lida. Perceber o quanto Rei sentia sua falta, em vez de deixá-lo feliz, entristecia-o ainda mais, pois sentia que machucava o amigo, sentia que traía sua confiança cada vez que pensava nele. Queria correr para ele, pedir desculpa e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas nada estava bem, não poderia voltar enquanto aquele amor continuasse a queimar em seu peito, agora alimentado pelas palavras de alguém que só era gentil porque o via como amigo.

Olhou para o lado imaginando como tudo era antes. Podia ver as brincadeiras, ouvir a risada de Makoto enquanto ele mesmo provocava Rei. Será que se Makoto e Haruka estivessem aqui as coisas seriam mais fáceis? Não havia como saber.

Nagisa abaixou os olhos e viu a gravata de Rei no armário dele, uma das pontas pendia da borda de uma forma que não condizia com a organização que o amigo sempre mantinha. Havia ficado esquecida ali como havia acontecido com seu próprio celular.

Nagisa permaneceu estático em meio ao silêncio da escola deserta. Um pedacinho de Rei deixado para trás. Antes que percebesse, sua mão se moveu em direção à gravata e automaticamente a trouxe para junto do rosto. Nela apenas o cheiro de roupa limpa, não era uma peça que ficava próxima ao corpo o suficiente para estar impregnada com o cheiro de Rei, mas mesmo assim, Nagisa imaginou senti-lo. O toque em sua pele lembrava as vezes que abraçava o amigo, abraços inocentes, carinhosos.

Não poderia evitar que as lágrimas caíssem nem se quisesse, elas apenas escapavam, acumuladas pelo estresse e pela tristeza.

— Rei-chan... — sua voz chamou baixinho, num apelo que não era para ser ouvido. — Rei-chan... Eu não queria te amar assim... Me desculpe...

Nagisa apertava a gravata entre os dedos enquanto chorava copiosamente. Talvez aquele choro desse algum alívio ao seu coração cansado. O som do seu próprio choro não permitiu que percebesse que a porta do clube estava aberta, e que já há algum tempo havia alguém parado junto a ela, alguém que viu seu desmoronar, seu desespero e sua dor. Alguém que ouviu seu próprio nome saindo de seus lábios.

— Nagisa-kun... — ouviu a voz de Rei atrás de si e imediatamente se deu conta do que havia feito. Do modo como havia se entregado num momento de deslize.

Nagisa se virou por impulso, pelo susto, mas logo se arrependeu. Pensou rapidamente em esconder a gravata, mas sabia que já era tarde demais, além desse ser, talvez, o menor dos seus problemas agora. Os olhos vermelhos marcados pelas olheiras transpareciam o medo que vinha a enfrentar seu pior pesadelo. Agora Rei sabia de tudo que havia lutado para esconder e soube através de suas próprias palavras. Sentiu um medo crescente, o desespero do que surgiria no rosto de Rei depois que sua expressão de espanto fosse embora.

— Você... ouviu...? — um fio de voz foi o que conseguiu emitir, ao que Rei respondeu assentindo com um leve movimento de cabeça, porque ainda estava sem palavras para responder verbalmente.

Nagisa abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os dentes, mais lágrimas surgiam e seu rosto queimava. Apertava os olhos para tentar contê-las, mas eles só ardiam e não impediam que seu choro se intensificasse. Tomou fôlego e tentou falar.

— Eu... Eu não vou me aproximar de você. Eu nunca mais vou tocar em você, — disse Nagisa em um rompante. — Então, por favor... por favor... não tenha nojo de mim.

Nagisa escondeu o rosto na tentativa inútil de abafar seu choro desesperado. A gravata de Rei ainda em uma das mãos. Sentia tanta vergonha, tanto medo. Ele nunca havia escolhido ser quem era, e por mais que tentasse sentir algum orgulho de si mesmo, as palavras dos seus colegas do primário sempre voltavam aos seus ouvidos. Que ele parecia uma menina. Que ele era uma marica. Que ele era ridículo. Que ele era nojento. Palavras cruéis e gratuitas contra alguém inocente e puro, palavras que ainda fazia seu coração sangrar.

A única coisa que Nagisa sabia naquele momento é que não suportaria ser desprezado por Rei. Isso simplesmente o dilaceraria.

* * *

Rei achou que tivesse esquecido a luz ligada e a porta aberta, assim como havia esquecido a própria gravata, mas nada o teria preparado para o que veria quando abrisse aquela porta.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver Nagisa junto aos armários, os ombros caídos faziam sua pequena figura parecer ainda menor, como se ele se encolhesse para dentro de si mesmo.

Vê-lo ali parado parecia a imagem da solidão.

Rei pensou que deveria tentar uma nova aproximação, quando ouviu, baixinho, que Nagisa chorava. Seus pés estacaram no chão, de confusão, de preocupação, e acima de tudo, de tristeza.

— Rei-chan... Rei-chan... Eu não queria te amar assim... Me desculpe...

A verdade contida naquelas palavras o atingiu quase fisicamente, o choque acelerou seu coração. Então era isso? Era o amor de Nagisa por ele que os separava?

Isso era errado.

Rei chamou por Nagisa, que virou imediatamente, o pânico mal contido estampado em seu rosto e uma gravata em suas mãos. Não precisaria ver a reação dele para saber que Rei não deveria ter ouvido aquilo e que Nagisa não queria que ele tivesse ouvido.

— Você... ouviu...?

Os olhos de Nagisa imploravam para que Rei negasse, e ele até cogitou rapidamente em fazer isso apenas para aliviar a expressão de Nagisa. Mas ele não poderia negar. Antes que sua boca formulasse uma mentira, seu corpo entregou a verdade.

Ver Nagisa naquele momento foi como ver um copo se partindo no chão. Fragmento do que ele era, misturados às lagrimas e tanta dor que Rei não sabia de onde vinha, nem como aquela criatura frágil era capaz de suportar, o rosto baixo e o cabelo escondendo seus olhos, palavras que chocaram e magoaram Rei. Os estilhaços arranhando e cortando sua pele. Mas os recolheria. Recolheria todos eles.

Porque aquilo errado. Ninguém deveria passar por tanta dor por amar alguém. O amor não existia para as pessoas sofrerem e ficarem sozinhas. O que fazia as pessoas passarem por essas provações era o que havia de errado no mundo.

Seus passos ecoaram pela sala vazia do clube de natação, e ouvindo-os, Nagisa estendeu a mão oferecendo a gravata e só então Rei se deu conta que aquela era a sua gravata e era agarrado a ela que Nagisa chorava. Seu coração saltou no peito, impressionado com a extensão dos sentimentos de Nagisa por ele.

Só havia uma coisa que Rei queria fazer. Seu corpo se adiantou em direção de Nagisa e seus braços o envolveram, terna e docemente.

— Não pense isso de mim, Nagisa-kun. Eu nunca teria nojo de você, — Rei dizia suavemente enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele tentando acalmá-lo. — Era por isso que você precisava de um tempo?

Sentiu Nagisa movendo a cabeça aquiescendo, a voz embolada na garganta demais para que pudesse sair.

— Eu adoro você, — Rei continuou falando. — Você não faz ideia de como é precioso para mim. — Sentiu Nagisa soluçando junto ao seu peito, ele parecia ter perdido peso. Tentou avaliar a situação objetivamente para medir suas palavras. — Eu não quero que você se afaste, Nagisa-kun.

Será que era aquilo que Nagisa queria ouvir? Será que aquilo era tudo que Rei tinha para falar? Rei apertou mais o corpo de Nagisa que ainda tremia contra seu. Não poderia ser leviano com suas palavras, se o que queria era apenas tê-lo por perto, mesmo sabendo como isso poderia machucar o amigo, não passaria de um desejo egoísta.

— Senti tanto a sua falta, — Nagisa ouvia a voz de Rei infiltrando-se pelo peito dele, chegando aos seus ouvidos. — Eu quero ficar do seu lado. Eu quero ficar com você, Nagisa-kun.

Nagisa ergueu o rosto molhado de lágrimas e olhou surpreso para Rei.

— Rei-chan... — mas não conseguiu verbalizar a pergunta _o que isso quer dizer?_

Rei acariciou o rosto de Nagisa, limpando um pouco de suas lágrimas. Surpreendeu Rei como tudo parecia algo tão natural. Aquilo acalmava a inquietação que vinha sentindo todo esse tempo, poder ver o rosto de Nagisa tão perto do seu e ouvir sua voz chamando seu nome.

— Então era isso que eu sentia por você? — disse Rei. — Eu não sabia o nome desse sentimento, mas foi tão difícil viver esses dias sem você. Como eu poderia viver o resto da minha vida assim?

— Mas, Rei-chan... Eu sou um menino...

— E por que isso seria um problema? — Os olhos de Nagisa se abriram de surpresa. — Você não vai dizer que vai continuar me evitando, não é?

— As pessoas vão olhar... vão julgar....

— O amor é uma das coisas mais belas que existem no mundo, as pessoas não deveriam hostilizar algo tão belo quanto o amor.

Nagisa voltou a enterrar o rosto no peito de Rei, agora sim podia sentir o cheiro dele, podia sentir novamente como era poder abraçá-lo e ser abraçado por ele.

— Desculpa, Nagisa-kun, por ter feito você esperar, por ter feito você sofrer. Nunca mais vou deixar você sofrer. Nunca mais vou deixar você sozinho. — Rei depositou um beijo nos cabelos de Nagisa enquanto o acariciava.

Permaneceram abraçados até que o céu do lado de fora já estivesse completamente escuro e tomado de estrelas. Seus corações se acalmaram juntos das emoções fortes que haviam passado naquele fim de tarde.

— Temos que voltar para casa, Nagisa-kun, ou nossos pais ficarão preocupados, —disse Rei, sempre era tão racional.

— Tá, Rei-chan. Ah, sua gravata, — disse Nagisa, entregando a gravata que ainda segurava apertada em sua mão. — Ficou um pouco amassada, — completou sem jeito.

Rei a pegou, e então, começou a afrouxar a gravata de Nagisa, soltando-a.

— Ah! Rei-chan! — Nagisa corou violentamente sem saber como reagir ao gesto.

Rei puxou a gravata de Nagisa, deslizando-a pelo colarinho, e logo em seguida, depositou a sua própria gravata no lugar, começando a fazer o nó.

— Eu queria que pudéssemos usar camisetas dizendo que pertencemos um ao outro, mas acho isso seria meio deselegante, — disse Rei terminando o nó da gravata com um risinho. Foi só então que Nagisa percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, e voltou a corar, mas dessa vez foi um rosa delicado que cobriu suas maçãs, seguido por um sorriso que há tempo Rei não via em seus lábios.

— Obrigado, Rei-chan.

Nagisa parecia feliz, um brilho nos seus olhos que tanto já haviam chorado. Depois, pegou sua gravata das mãos de Rei e retribuiu o gesto, ficando na ponta dos pés para passá-la em torno do pescoço de Rei e fez o nó caprichosamente. — Pronto. — E voltou a sorrir.

— Eu sei que isso é só um símbolo, mas quer dizer que você não precisa mais esperar por mim, porque eu vou estar sempre com você, — disse Rei segurando a mão de Nagisa e depositando um beijo sobre a costa dela.

— Eu também vou estar sempre com você, — respondeu Nagisa com seu melhor sorriso.

— Obrigado, Nagisa-kun. Obrigado por me escolher, — disse Rei enquanto deslizava suavemente o dorso dos dedos pela maçã do rosto dele descendo até o maxilar.

Podia olhá-lo nos olhos e ver as estrelas que cintilavam neles, ouvir seu nome dito na forma daquele apelido carinhoso pela voz que parecia uma canção, sentir o calor da mão que segurava, e a suavidade dos lábios que tocou com os seus.

Um beijo desajeitado como o começo daquele amor, mas também belo e intenso como algo que apenas os dois juntos poderiam criar. Um gesto que foi natural para Rei como anteriormente parecia impossível para Nagisa. Lábios que eram tocados pela primeira vez e que pertenceriam um ao outro, agora e sempre.

Depois, voltaram para casa juntos, andando todo o caminho até a estação de mãos dadas, sentados juntos, ombro contra ombro, no começo de sua nova rotina. Do novo tempo que teriam juntos, caminhando para o infinito.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui! 
> 
> Se você gostou e é MakoHaru eu te convido para acompanhar Rei e Nagisa na minha fic Jiyuuni, a história deles continua por lá :3


End file.
